


Peace

by desrry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel & Dean Winchester - Freeform, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), No Smut, Season/Series 08, Supportive Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrry/pseuds/desrry
Summary: Castiel thinks back on how he met Benny and how Benny is his home.
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte
Kudos: 4
Collections: FicFacer$ 2020





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thank you for choosing my fic. There are something’s I would like to say before you start. First, for the sake of this fic, pretend Benny never left purgatory with Dean and Cas. Second, if there are any mistakes please feel free to tell me and I will fix them. 
> 
> Disclaimer: 
> 
> This story is not affiliated, associated, endorsed by, or in any way officially connected with Random Acts, or any of its subsidiaries or its affiliates. All donations have been paid directly to Random Acts, who do not own Supernatural or any of the characters in the stories.
> 
> Anyways, here’s the story. I hope you enjoy ❤️

Castiel has always enjoyed the outside and the peacefulness it brings. There was nothing better than a relaxing and calming time outside enjoying the warm sun and cool breeze. Watching the bees was his favorite pastime, especially when Benny, his boyfriend, was out. 

The outside will forever remind Castiel how he and Benny met. After Dick Roman, a leviathan that was freed because of his stupidity, Castiel and his best friend Dean Winchester were sent to purgatory. As an angel, Castiel knew what purgatory was and the danger it could bring to Dean. So, he left. He ran away to keep Dean safe. 

Dean was alone for an entire year without help without anything. Or so he thought. When Dean finally (and unfortunately) found him by the lake, he was not alone. Castiel would have never thought that the future love of his life was behind Dean, ready to strike any monster that dared to attack Dean. 

He and Benny had a rocky start, to say the least. Castiel was always on edge ready to save Dean from Benny if he decided to betray Dean. He couldn’t trust Benny, he barely knew the vampire and that made him nervous but, as time went on, Castiel started to trust Benny and later, fell in love with him. 

It was all unexpected. One day it seemed like he hated Benny and the other he enjoyed his company. He grew to appreciate Bennys dry and witty sense of humor. And Bennys protectiveness could beat his own. And there was of course, the bickering. It was different then he and Deans bickering. Their bickering was more friendly banter then bickering like a married couple of whatever Dean said. Looking back now, Castiel realized that, yes, Dean was right. The soft smiles and longing looks also probably didn’t help his case at all. 

The exact moment Castiel realized that he was in love with Benny was when all three of them were at the portal. This portal was for humans to leave since purgatory was no place for humans. The portal was the endgame for the entire journey. Castiel knew that he and Dean's journey ended here and that Benny was not going to come with them. Castiel was not anticipating that heartache that he felt when he and Dean crossed the portal. Castiel couldn’t even look at Benny because he knew that if he looked into those chocolate brown eyes, he would stay. 

It took everything for Castiel to try and forget Benny; but he couldn’t. Benny was all Castiel could think about. There was nothing that didn’t make him think of Benny. He could barely even look at trees without thinking of that time that they sat next to each other just talking. Talking about everything and anything. 

Castiel was in a less desirable mood for a very long time. He was moping and pining after Benny for months and months and Dean had enough. He was very aware about Cas’ feelings for Benny. It was hard not to notice. He has never seen his best friend so happy before. Cas has always been on his side and has done everything for him. There is no way that he could ever repay Cas for everything that he has done but he can bring Benny back to Cas and he will. 

It was a very long and hard process to get Benny back. There was barely any lore about purgatory and even less about bringing someone back from purgatory in the Men of Letters Bunker. But eventually, Dean found it. 

It was hard to try and hide everything from Cas. Without anything to occupy Cas’ mind (except for Benny, Dean's assuming) Cas has decided to follow Dean around like a lost puppy. He always had this heart broken look on his face that just broke Dean’s heart. But Dean will fix that. Cas will smile again even if it means making demon deals left and right; he will do it. 

Dean was finally able to leave the bunker alone with the excuse that he “wanted to get a whole bunch of random snacks for everyone to try but it needed to be a surprise or else it wouldn’t be fun”. All of the supplies he needed for the spell were all ready to go and all he needed was to be at the exact spot he and Cas left purgatory so that he could go in. 

Dean had a weird déjà vu moment when he entered purgatory after he casted the spell. Everything seemed the same but also very different. The atmosphere was different. Like there was more death and fear then before. Not only that, but the amount of dead bodies was something else too. It was like someone went on a killing spree. Someone here was pissed and Dean did not want to get in their way. 

Dean didn’t know how long he’s been in purgatory but it felt like years. But all this time in purgatory paid off when he finally found Benny. Turns out, Benny was the “pissed off” someone that was killing so many monsters in here. Apparently, this was the way Benny coped with losing Cas and Dean could relate. Cas was someone special and losing him was the worst thing ever. 

Benny's killing spree somewhat put Dean at ease. He was glad that Benny felt the same way as Cas or else this entire thing would’ve been for nothing. Dean told Benny about his plan to bring him back to Cas. At first, Benny told Dean about how much of an idiot he was for doing this but even while he said that, he had this look on his face that Dean couldn't describe. It was kind of like a mixture of fear and happiness and love with some nervousness in the middle. 

With an even longer journey back, Dean and Benny finally made it out of purgatory for the last time in, hopefully, forever. Dean started at the very beginning, telling Benny about how Cas was doing and his plan to get him back. Their reunion was going to be a surprise that they both deserved. They both deserve so much and this was the least Dean could do. 

Arriving at the bunker, Dean could tell how nervous Benny was. I mean, who wouldn’t be? Reuniting with your “lost” love would be very nerve racking, but Dean knew that there was nothing to worry about. And he was right. When Cas first laid eyes on Benny, he was elated. His entire face changed into pure happiness. And with a blink of an eye, he was in Bennys arms. Cas was holding onto Benny with so much strength Dean thought Benny would be crushed. They both looked so happy to be reunited and Dean knew that the entire journey was worth it. And if Dean had tears in his eyes, he would deny it until his last breath. 

Cas would never be able to fully explain what he felt in that moment. That closest thing to what he could describe was that it felt like coming home. Being in Bennys arms was home. Not even the outside was anywhere close to home. He felt peace outside, yes, but being in Bennys arms was something else. It was comforting. All the other problems in the world went away whenever he was with Benny. All he felt was love every time he looked into his eyes. His smile was like the warm sun and his arms felt like a protective shield. 

Maybe that’s why he loved the outside so much. Because the quiet and peace he felt outside was similar to what he felt with Benny; it reminds him of their story. Whenever Benny was out, Cas could always go outside and watch the bees, like he was now, and just remember everything. And whenever Benny came home, he would go inside and feel even more at peace in Bennys arms. 

_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you liked it.


End file.
